si on s'était rencontré en premier
by mimine20
Summary: Elena appelle Damon dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3. Nous connaissons tous cette conversation mais personne ne sait quels sont les sentiments d'Elena à ce moment-là...


Auteur: mimine20

genre: romance

personnages: Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert

Disclaimer: les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand regret.

Résumé: Elena appelle Damon dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3. Nous connaissons tous cette conversation mais personne ne sait quels sont les sentiments d'Elena à ce moment-là...

Je dois l'appeler, je dois lui parler, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que la mort ne l'emporte. La sonnerie retentit puis j'entends sa voix :

_« Laisse-moi deviner, tu appelles pour voir si la Faucheuse est passée par là ? ». _

Il semble qu'il aille encore suffisamment bien pour être ironique. Mais, après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? Il y a des symptômes ? _

_-pas encore. Mais je suis sûr qu'on rira quand on découvrira que Klaus est un gros menteur. »_

Je me sens quelque peu soulagée, s'il ne ressent rien, il est possible qu'il ne va pas mourir, non ? Je tente de m'en convaincre, mais je n'y croie pas moi-même. Pourtant, je dois être forte, pour lui.

_« oui, je... je suis sûre que oui._

_-hé, où es-tu ?_

_-Matt me ramène à la maison._

_-vers Stefan. »_

Non, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre cette tristesse dans ta voix.

_« Pas juste Stefan... Damon. Vers Tyler, vers Caroline. »_

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de dire. Oui bien sûr, je m'inquiète pour eux mais si j'écoutais seulement une seconde ce que me dit mon cœur, alors, j'aurais déjà demandé à Matt d'aller vers lui, vers Damon. Mais si je n'arrive pas à m'avouer la vérité, comment pourrais-je la lui dire ?

_« non Elena, j'ai compris »_

Ouf, il comprend même si ce que je lui ai dit n'est pas tout à fait exact.

_« Donc, comme que je suis un possible homme mort, je peux te poser une question ?_

_-oui, bien sûr »_

Je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Je peux bien répondre à ses question.

_« s'il n'était question que de lui et moi et que tu devais choisir à qui dire au revoir, qui ce serait ? »_

Non, non ! Tout mais pas ça. Pourquoi doit-il me le demander maintenant, à cette seconde ? Je veux qu'il parte en paix, je veux qu'il n'est aucun regret mais...

_« Je l'aime, Damon. Il est arrivé dans ma vie au moment où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui sur le coup. Et peu importe ce que je ressens pour toi, je... je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Hé j'ai compris que c'est lui. »_

Mais quelle menteuse ! Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de Stefan. Oui je l'ai aimé, oui il a été là pour moi quand plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mais si je te disais la vérité, accepterais-tu ta mort paisiblement ? Hélas, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire encore plus souffrir. Je dois en finir maintenant.

_« Ce sera toujours Stefan. »_

Mon dieu, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça, arrête. Je ne veux plus entendre cette tristesse et cette détresse dans ta voix. Arrête ou je vais craquer et te dire la vérité et tu auras encore plus mal.

_« Je ne peux pas penser à toujours. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est maintenant. Et je tiens à toi Damon. C'est pourquoi je dois te laisser partir »_

Si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point je... t'aime, tu saurais pourquoi je fais cela. Si je te le disais tu aurais des regrets. Je ne veux pas que tu en aies. Je dois te laisser partir.

_« Je veux dire, peut-être que si on s'était rencontré en premier... »_

J'aurais dû t'avouer la vérité il y a longtemps déjà. Mais j'avais peur car quand je suis avec toi, je me consume. Je ne vis que pour toi. Et puis, Stefan a été là pour moi et il m'a sauvé de la noyade. Je... je lui suis redevable. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerais qu'on se soit rencontré plus tôt et que ce soit toi qui me sauve de la noyade. Hélas, je vais devoir vivre avec ça toute ma vie, avec l'idée que j'aurais pu être avec l'homme que j'aime si je l'avais rencontré plus tôt.

_« Peut-être »_

L'entendre dire ça me déchire le cœur. Mais je dois y croire, il ne va pas mourir, je sais que c'est impossible, c'est le vampire le plus têtu que je connaisse. Il ne doit pas perdre espoir !

_« Ça va aller. Tu m'entends ? Ça va aller, OK et je vais bientôt te voir. _

_-très bientôt. Au revoir Elena. »_

En revoir, mon amour.

C'est ma toute première histoire alors s'il vous plaît donnez moi votre avis pour que je puisse l'améliorer.


End file.
